The child who Hypno took away was my brother This is what happened
by Pokefan007
Summary: I was a trainer in my youth and I had returned home to visit my parents and rest. My brother and I were the only children my parents had, My brother was 6.


I was trembling with a mixture of fear and anxiety. The night had finally come. The night I had been planning since my brother went missing. I told myself I needed to find his killer. Little did I know his killer knew where I lived and even where I slept. Tonight I was determined to meet him and end my nightmares.  
The nightmares I had were always the same. My brother had left home and on the way to his friends house had encountered a Hypno. The rhythmic movement of his pendulum had sparked a curiosity in him and like a sheep that was following his flock, he followed Hypno.  
My brother followed the creature deep in the forest and into a cave. I had seen how my brother though he found a playmate. They played and eventually my brother tired and fell asleep.

The darkness swallowed their outlines.  
The sudden movement of a large body echoed a loud thump against the empty silent darkness. A high pitch scream broke the silence. Covering my dream in dread and reminding me of agony and loneliness. The silence accompanied by rhythmic grinding, chewing and crushing of bones. The steady beat of the horribly obvious filled the empty cave. Only the walls knew the events that had transpired. In the morning, I would awake. My dream had been food for a spectre.  
Now here I was my legs beginning to feel heavy with the self-imposed task of revenge. A delicacy I knew could cause my life or mental health. My anger brought on by the death of my brother was what kept me going on my day-to-day life. The body of a former trainer who dreamt of glory and fame is all that remained in my shoes. I wanted to be a league champion like many other young men my age.  
A short while after my brother went missing I was at home one evening when screams filled my ears and I ran out to the front of my house. He had stupidly come to my neighborhood looking for a meal. I lived close to a school and my neighborhood was filled with children. Their playful laughs and joyous energies had lured him in. The children knew to stay away from the monster. The adults knew he could hypnotise by just making eye contact. The common defence was to close ones eyes and flee. The summer sky was home to a full moon that illuminated the details taking form in front of everyone. The parents of the children had withdrawn their Pokemon from their homes. We all stood attentively waiting for a fight. As quickly as he appeared, he fled. No monster would dare face a mob of people armed with their Pokemon. I struggled to control my emotion and not chase after him. My heart sank and my gut wretched as the memory of my brother rushed to my mind and I felt hatred mixed with sadness flood my heart. The memory of him and the future he never had brought the horrifying reality straight through my brain. It was then I knew what must be done. I had to get my revenge.

I withdrew an old friend of mine; my Pidgeot. A trusted ally he was one of my oldest Pokemon companions. Pidgeot used to keep me company when I would go into the town to visit the market or fish at the pond near my home. I instructed him to fly high up in the air and follow that wretched beast that had torn the happiness from my family. He nodded in a way that made me understand he knew what I was planning. A trembling boom and he was off into the sky. He shrank in size as he sped into the air until I wasn't able to see him in the starless night. Hours later at my window, I heard a steady knock. It was my Pokemon. He had returned; the task of finding the dwelling place of the monster having been complete. In the morning, we went into the forest where we found a cave. I understood this cave was the one from my dreams. I knew where I would find the monster. I vowed to return and extort my revenge.  
I came upon the home where my brother had met his last breath.  
My feet scurried into the dark abyss the monster called home. Steps into this cavern and the stench of rotting flesh burned my nostrils. I felt the memory of my brother loosen up tears in my eyes. Was it here where he had met his doom? In a dark wet cave far from the loving embrace of our mother and the loving company of his brother? It was during this thought that I heard a scuffle behind me. There blocking the entrance and by default the only exit was the monster known as Hypno.

The monster stood like a towering spectre with his yellow and white fur in front of me. I saw his feet and arms. He was a big individual protruding with authority. I wasted no time. I withdrew from my belt a pokeball. It crashed at the ground as a Pinsir emerged from it. I knew Hypno was a psychic Pokemon his weakness and strongest point was his mind. It was for this reason I brought a bug. The hypno acted swiftly with a strong Psychic wave he aimed at my Pokemon. My Pokemon was fast and the Psychic wave missed him but it hit the wall. There where seconds ago stood a rock remained dust indifferent from sand. I knew this Pokemon was not trying to scare us away. He was trying to kill us. My Pinsir a tough but intelligent ally knew we needed to end this encounter quickly. A vice grip took the hypno by surprise as my Pinsir retaliated. Pinsir shook the monster in its vises as it threw it against the wall. Quickly the hypno unleashed his most fearsome move ; hypnosis. I trained my Pinsir ; never make eye contact with hypno and to look away from the pendulum the monster carried. As I sank into the ground, my mind raced. I had come this far to fail. My family would have to endure another loss. My parents already having lost their youngest son would now lose their eldest. I knew I could not give up but I no longer saw Pinsir. My eyes searched the cave hoping to stumble upon my Pokemon to no avail. The hypno was coming closer to me as his hypnotic rays caused my eyes to become heavy and droopy. It was at that moment before I crossed into a sleep state that I was jerked awake. The hypno had lost concentration. My Pinsir had pierced its head with its jagged teeth. A bloody mess was the hypno as a result of the bug bite. The monster attempted to shake my Pokemon off but with every jerked motion my Pinsir further pierced his teeth tearing flesh with every bite. The blood of the monster covered the floor. I withdrew my Pokemon. As I remembered the memory of my brother I began to feel a pokeball in my pocket. I was not looking to add a hypno to my Pokemon party.. I took my pokeball and withdrew my dragonair. My faithful friend and protector. The hypno weak as a result of blood loss crumbled to its knees; a sign of desperation and as a symbol of expecting mercy. My Dragonair waiting for the command he knew was coming; charged up. A white light illuminated the dark cave. My shadow grew large against the silhouette of a wounded creature on its knees. With an authoritative command, I ordered the Hypno dead. I ordered a hyper beam from Dragonair. The blinding beam shook the cave as it hit the hypno and engulfed it in light. Completely covered from head to toe in the luminous beam I saw how the hypno ceased to exist. A second  
he was being drenched in light and the next he was gone.

Having my task complete not long after I returned on my quest to become a Champion. Little did I know when I had come home to rest and spend time with my family that I was actually ending my quest as a trainer. I did leave home again but eventually I found my way into science and Pokemon research. It was I who added the entry into the pokedex about the incident concerning a Hypno and a child he took away. He was my brother. I gave up my life as a trainer for the pursuit of knowledge. I no longer wanted to battle Pokemon. I had already battled and defeated the only Pokemon that haunted my dreams.


End file.
